Concrete Angel finally broken
by ForgottenDreamer death's angel
Summary: They haven't seen Sakura in so long... when they finally find her, expecting smiles and laughter, they get something else... what happened to their angel of stone? Things will never be the same for team seven ever again... Suspence, come on in and read.


Broken Statue

Inspired by: Song: Concrete Angel

A.N sowwy... I went out on an impulse on this one haha. But I was stricken with a moment of inspiration! Hope you like it!

The village of Konoha.

A normal village with happy people walking through the streets, all of them smiling and laughing. Civilians and shinobi alike were all laughing, walking in groups, or couples...

Just as they always did.

A smile played across an angelic pale face, as petal pink hair blew softly in the wind, as the owner of this hair stood on the Hokage tower, watching down into the bustling streets.

The smile faded as the click of a door showed that someone else had come onto the roof.

Turning, jade eyes met ocean blue.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice came. The owner of this voice had spiked blonde hair, three stripes on each check, similar to scratch marks, as if someone had slashed his handsome face. He wore his usual attire, of the black and orange jacket, and black shirt underneath, and his orange pants.

Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha.

Sakura nodded, turning back to the streets when another voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Sakura."

She turned back, her emotionless jade eyes locking with onyx black. A smirk played on his handsome face as he reached up to brush his midnight black hair out of his face. He once again wore the symbol of Konoha around his forehead, given a second chance due to the generous Hokage Tsunade. "Ne, Sakura... Tsunade told us about why you went to her in the first place and begged to be her assistant... because we all left you and treated like you were weak... And we wanted to apologize and wanted to give you a surprise..." Naruto started out as Sasuke's eyes just stayed locked with the emotionless jade eyes of Sakura...

Honestly Sasuke was shocked... he hadn't seen her since he had come back to Konoha and payed off his punishment. He had expected a smile on her face at seeing the two boys here, smiling and waiting for her.. Like they used to... but instead she just stared at them, with no emotion...

A silver haired man, dressed in complete black with a green vest on his chest, and black mask over his nose and mouth, and a head band covering his left eye, appeared behind the two boys, his visible eye crinkling showing he was smiling. "We are brining back together team seven! But we're missing our favorite blossom!" he called, this was her former teacher... Kakashi.

But unlike what the three men had expected of a smile, laughter and her jumping into their arms happily, she just stood there, with wide eyes.

The boys were quiet for a moment before a smile spread across the pale face of Sakura and she nodded, turning to them with a wide smile.

The men all laughed, grinning widely as they walked over to her, slightly startled as she moved away. And to the men's shock, she slid through the railing and off the building.

Naruto and Sasuke shocked, jumped after her, while Kakashi ran inside the building to alert the Hokage.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as Sakura's feet contacted with the side of the building, pushing chakra into her feet and jumping onto the roof of a near by house. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and chased after her as she began to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Naruto was the first to catch up to her, looking at her face, her eyes were set on something although appeared to see nothing. "Sakura-chan! Stop running." Naruto called at her.

She merely blinked, turning her head to look at him with a smile, before she suddenly dropped landing in an alley below.

Naruto had to stop and turn before he could jump down and follow but Sasuke however was right on her tail as she ran again. Sasuke began to catch up, to the point were he could actually smell the scent of her hair.

He reached forward in an attempt to grasp her shoulder, but was shocked as his hand passed right through her flesh, and only a chill of cold air met his hand. Sakura's head turned and her eyes met his, before her hand raised and slapped his hand from her shoulder, pain meeting his hand.

He looked at her with wide eyes as she sped down the alley and turned running down the familiar path leading to the team seven meeting place.

Naruto finally catching up, behind Sasuke was suddenly hit with a feeling of dread... did Sakura no longer want anything to do with them?

She ran across the bridge her, no sound following her footsteps, but the thudding of theirs alerting her to how close they were. Sasuke again attempted to grasp Sakura's shoulder only to have her turn, and sped towards the forest, and his hand meeting the soft brush of her hair... it felt like a sakura blossom...

Naruto turned faster then Sasuke, and headed Sakura off, standing directly in her path.

A smirk played on his handsome face as he held his arms out wide as if to embrace her, as her eyes were wide in shock... but however there was no impact, no warmth in Naruto's arms, there was no Sakura in his arms.

Naruto's eyes were wide as cold suddenly exploded through his body, and he turned to see Sakura still running, she had passed right through him...

But Sasuke was still on her tail, apparently jumping over Naruto's head and still running after the fleeing cherry blossom. It didn't take long for Naruto to recover and follow suit.

Sakura led them into the woods, taking various turns and occasionally sharp turns as if to throw them off. She ran to the thriving stream, wide and deep, and ran right across. No sparkle of chakra at her feet, no splash of water at the contact of her foot, nor any swirl from the weight of her body... normally the sharp eyes of the Uchiha would have took notice of this small fact, but he was too busy trying to figure out her next movement.

She turned right, running faster now, following the stream down to where the boys knew a lake would be, where the boys knew the water would stop it's flow.

Naruto ran to her, his mind now racing with possibilities as to why she would run from him...

The boy who had always loved her, protected her, and wanted nothing more then for her to be happy... and he couldn't understand why she would run from Sasuke... her childhood crush!

His thoughts were stopped as Sakura jumped from the root of a large tree, and landed in the clearing by the water. Where she suddenly stopped, and turned to the boys, a sad smile crossing her face. When they stopped, and looked at her, they gasped loudly, eyes wide.

Kakashi burst through the door of the Hokage's office, gasping for air. "TSUNADE! Sa-Sakura! She just jumped off the building!" he called as soon as he entered the room. He saw Tsunade with her head in her hands, and her shoulder's shaking. "Stop it Kakashi!" she called, looking up at him. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he saw tears streaming down the Hokage's face.

"Don't lie about something like that." she ordered, as she threw a sake bottle across the room, and it shattered against the wall.

"Hokage-sama, I'm not lying! I just saw her on the roof! She jumped off the building!" he said not understanding.

Tsunade slammed her palms against the desk, standing and meeting his black eye with her tearfilled ones. "Kakashi, Sakura is dead!"

Naruto and Sasuke both stopped in their tracks, as they saw, laying at Sakura's feet was a body.

Dressed in chinese style red shirt, with black shorts and white cover over it, blood staining the pale skin revealed on the arms, and staining the flowers and grass around it crimson, lay a body.

Naruto's fear filled eyes roamed across the body, taking in the lean figure, slender curves, and paleness of skin, before taking in the petal pink hair, that fell into a pale face, whose eyes were partially closed, looking at them with lifeless deep green eyes. Sasuke walked up to the body and gathered it into his arms, moving the hair out of it's face. It was Sakura Haruno... with several shuriken and kunai lodged in her chest, and a gash traveling from her collar bone to her stomach.

Sasuke looked up to meet the eyes of Sakura who stood above him, her eyes focused on the girl in his arms. "I can't be your angel anymore..." she whispered, her voice echoing as if from somewhere far away. And she dropped down to her knees, her hair blowing around her face, and her body vanishing, sakura petals appearing through the sparkling mist of her vanishing body.

"But... I'll always watch over you both..."

"Sakura..."

A.N: okay... really really sucky I know... but I wanted to write an angst. This is like my third fanfic so I'm still getting used to writing stories, so I'm sorry if it's bad. But please review and tell me what you think okay? I'm looking forward to reading reviews, Muzai


End file.
